In such devices, it is known to equip a housing of the device with a rod antenna which can be retracted or extended through an opening in the housing.
Damage to the rod antenna such as snapping, bending or fracture can occur. It is, therefore, a requirement for the radio device that the damaged rod antenna be readily replaceable.
In one aspect, the present invention may provide an antenna support sleeve for slidably mounting therein a rod antenna, comprising means for push-fit mounting the sleeve to a radio housing and a resiliently inwardly-directed first member to block sliding removal of the antenna, the first member being outwardly displaceable to permit sliding removal of the antenna from the sleeve.
The sleeve comprises first and second ends and, preferably, the member can be displaced by a tool inserted from an end of the sleeve. Most preferably, the member can be outwardly displaced by a tool emanating from the end of the sleeve from which the road antenna is extended for operation. The tool may comprise an elongate bushing having an arcuate cross-section which is adapted to slide down the rod antenna.
Preferably, the push-fit mounting means comprises a second inwardly-displaceable resilient member including means to lockingly engage the housing.
Specifically, the engaging means may comprise a barb adapted to engage a shoulder in the housing.
Preferably, the first and second members are independently displaceable, whereby one member can be displaced without substantially causing displacement of the other. In this way, the rod antenna can be removed from the housing without removing the sleeve.
In another aspect, the present invention may provide a radio device comprising a housing having an opening and a retaining surface, an antenna support sleeve inserted in the opening and a rod antenna mounted for sliding movement in the antenna support sleeve between extended and retracted positions, the antenna including a stop surface, the sleeve including a first resilient, inwardly-directed member which abuts the stop surface when the antenna is in its fully extended position to block sliding removal of the antenna from the sleeve, the first member being outwardly displaceable using a tool to allow the stop surface to be slid past the first member and thereby enable sliding removal of the antenna from the sleeve and a second resilient member which engages the retaining surface to prevent removal of the sleeve from the housing.
Preferably, the first finger and/or second finger bear against the rod antenna during sliding to afford the user a feeling of resistance when the antenna is extended or retracted.
Preferably, the rod antenna includes contact elements at opposite end portions thereof which co-operate with the first and second fingers to positively hold the rod antenna in given predetermined extended and retracted positions.
The first and second members may be fingers. Preferably, the antenna support sleeves are one-piece constructions made out of metal or plastic.